The Rise of The She-Hulks
by youcancallmedanger
Summary: After Loki's invasion the Avengers are glad of a break from super hero duties.But once again the Avengers are e Avengers have to put a stop to the madness before an army of She-Hulks destroys the world as they know it. Clint/Natasha , Bruce/OC


**Hey , please review and hope you enjoy this fanfic:)**

''And we're back with none other than MR TONY STARK himself !'' exclaimed Jenna Greenley , the perky blonde tv host , with an unnaturally wide smile , showing off her pearly white teeth.

She continued to smile and fluttering her fake eyelashes said : ''Tony , may I call you Tony?(he nodded)Tony , everyone wants to know...what are the avengers all about?Where do they go , what do they wear , prada ,gucci , gap?(A polite titter from the audience).Who are they with , where do they hang?Dish the dirt!''

''Tony is cool ,'' he started once she had finished.

''And the avengers ...well I guess a lot of people would like to know all about them - they are after all Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' he paused and then looked at her with a wry smile.

Jenna blinked and looked at Tony expectantly.

''Tony , we all know _that _...we want the dirt!Don't we ?'' she addressed the last part to the small audience.

The people in the audience nodded and a general cry of '' Dish the dirt!'' started up.

Jenna grinned triumphantly at Tony and cocked her head to the side , waiting.

''Well , '' he started grinning , ''Thor has his _costume _specially ordered for him - made by the same guy who made the armour for Achilles''.

Jenna widened her eyes dramatically.

''And where does the Hulk get his clothes - the same guy who dresses Hagrid from Harry Potter maybe?'' she giggled.

''Well I know for a fact that The Black Widow is into tight catsuits , '' grinned Tony , though his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

''Ooh ,'' exclaimed Jenna , leaning forward.''Tell us Tony - is The Black Widow going out with Hawkeye?There have been a lot of rumours going around recently about their relationship."

Tony grinned slightly.

''Well ,'' he said ,''I don't know if they are together but if I were him I'd certainly consider it - and get in there!''

Jenna laughed and looking amused said:''Yes , the Black Widow certainly is very attractive but what about Miss Pepper Potts?How's that going?''

Tony deliberated for a moment , and it seemed he was annoyed with the question.

''It's going great ,'' he said ,''Amazing really.''

Jenna smirked slightly.

''And how is this Pepper different from every other woman you've been with?'' she asked.''What is it about her that changes things - I mean you of all people are sure to realise that you've never commited to a woman before , what's so different this time?''

Her words were aimed embarrass and jolt him but Tony Stark was not one to be defeated easily.

''And tell me Jenna - how do you feel about your boyfriend dumping you for a 22 year old swimsuit model?'' he asked ,''pain , rejection , anger?''

Jenna flushed red and immediatly changed the subject.

''Who'd be your favorite avenger Mr Stark?'' she asked stiffly.

Tony smirked.

''Me of course ,'' he said.''And yours?''

She coughed.

''I've never really thought about it ,''she replied.

Tony raised his eyebrows.

''And finally , last question before we go off-air ,'' Jenna's eyes glinted ,''what did you feel when you were up in space , dying , never to see Miss Potts again?''

''Never again ,'' muttered Tony walking towards his flashy car 10 minutes later.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff examined the counter in the bar with little interest.

Fury had given her and Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye leave for as long as they wanted following the 'invasion' (as people were calling what had happened).

It was only three weeks into their 'little vacation' and she was feeling bored and useless already.

Clint had suggested they travel but she had refused - instead preferring to stay in New York , nearer to SHIELD's 'on-ground' headquarters on the off chance that something happened and they were needed.

Clint of course could have gone travelling by himself since nothing other than Natasha's paranoia that something might happen was keeping him in New York but for a reason unknown to Natasha he decided to stay in New York with her.

At first Natasha had been glad of a break and a chance to relax but after a while doing nothing became extremely dull.

Though he never mentioned it , she had a feeling that Clint felt the same.

However , and unfortunately in this case , Fury had been generous with their vacation time and had told them that he expected to see them back no earlier than in three months time.

So returning to the life of chaos , danger , and violence that Natasha was used to and strangely enough loved , was out of the question.

They were in a dingy little pub , someplace downtown , where hopefully they wouldn't be recognised and harassed for autographs - something that both flattered and annoyed them.

Natasha sipped her wine slowly , the sweet taste lingering on her tongue , while Clint gulped down his beer.

''You know something?'' he said thoughtfully.

''Yes actually , I do ,'' she said grinning slightly.

He laughed throatily and grinned at her.

''I never would have guessed ,'' he said playfully.

''You won't be laughing when I demonstrate knocking you unconscious ,'' she said , raising her eyebrows.

He widened his eyes in a mock scared expression.

''I'm so scared ,'' he teased , smiling.

''You should be ,'' she grinned.

''Well now that we've settled this do you think you could let me continue?'' he asked smiling.

''I wasn't aware that I was stopping you ,'' she replied.

His expression turned serious and he gazed at her for a moment.

''I really enjoy myself when I'm with you ,'' he said softly.

Her eyes widened slightly and she patted her hair nervously.

''I...me too ...''

''Nat'' he interrupted , ''Nat , is this a date?''

''I...I...''

Just then the tv in in the corner of the dusty room blared as a newsflash interrupted them and everyone around them(not that there was much people around them).

Natasha looked back at Clint but all the seriousness of the moment before was gone , and he was cheerfully ordering himself another beer.

Natasha turned back to her wine , and pondered on what had just happened.

* * *

It was peaceful enough in Asgard.

The Frost Giants wanted nothing to do with the mighty Asgardians and the other violent realms followed their example.

Though Thor was glad that that Asgard was in no danger , he longed for a good fight - a brawl of any sort would do.

But nothing was out of order and Thor found himself wandering about doing nothing and missing Earth more than ever.

A certain young lady actually.

On one of his aimless walks he found himself near the Bifrost and decided to pay Heimdall a visit.

''Heimdall , my good man , how do you fare today?'' he roared cheerfully to the stony-faced Allfather.

''The same as yesterday and the day before ,'' the Allfather replied looking out into space.

''I too am well ,'' said Thor.

The Allfather nodded.

''Tell me Heimdall ,'' said Thor pursing his lips ,''How is she today?How are they all?''

The Allfather paused , seeing and hearing all.

''She is well ,'' he said finally.''But I see a great danger to them all.''

Thor gripped Mjorne tightly.

''Where is this danger?'' he asked angrily.''Where has this danger been bred?''

Heimdall looked out.

''It is not Loki nor any other villain known to Asgard ,'' he said finally.

He turned to Thor.

''That is all I see ,'' he said.

''I thank thee , brave man ,'' said Thor bowing his head and looking out at the Bifrost , which had only just begun to repair itself.''Is there any hope?'' he asked.

Heimdall shook his head.

''Not the Bifrost , the day of the black sun draws near - I shall be able to transport you to Midgard then.''

Thor nodded.

''Then I shall see you then , fare thee well , brave man.''

Heimdall said nothing but looked into space , seeing.

* * *

Steve Rogers nodded politely as yet another giggling young woman handed him a scrap of paper with her number scribbled onto it.

At first he had been astonished when given a piece of paper with a number of digits on it.

But he had gotten used to it and now pocketed the scraps , and waiting only for the pretty women to disappear from view to throw them out.

Nick Fury had told him it was time for him to live again but that didn't mean that he was going to get involved with someone.

Peggy was the only woman he had ever loved and he still had trouble understanding that she was gone.

Three weeks had passed since Loki's invasion and Steve was now almost used to living in the twentieth century.

He was still amazed with new technology , though of course the Helicarrier had no rival.

This particular sunny Monday afternoon Steve was in the park feeding the ducks that lived in the pond.

He was glad to see that at least that much hadn't changed - the ducks were still greedy and the park was still green.

He came into the park quite often as he was able to think and enjoy the scenery.

What surprised him most though was the amount of tall , grey buildings in the city.

It seemed to him that there were buildings left , right and centre - something that was actually true.

He still wasn't sure wether or not he liked the twenty first century.

* * *

''Thanks ,'' said Bruce Banner to the grey-haired old Russian lady who had just handed him tea.

The old woman smiled slightly and nodded at him to drink it up.

He sipped at the sugary tea gratefully , while the little old lady watched appreciably.

It was three weeks since Loki's invasion and though SHIELD left him alone (as promised ) many other people still searched for him.

So , Bruce was once again in hiding - in a small Russian town that was miles away from anything.

The people were nice enough and had equiped him with warm clothes , boots and an axe to chop up wood.

It was a small price to pay considering the fact that they had each helped a complete stranger - providing him with clothes , shelter and food.

The town was old and more or less neglected by the younger generation.

The youngest person living in the village was 67 years old.

The locals were used to the old ways and fortunately for Bruce had no televisions or radios or mobiles - the only way they could have found about the Hulk being eliminated.

Unless of course he transformed.

Sometime he wasn't planning on doing anytime soon.

He could have lied to himself and said that he would never be the Hulk again but there was no point really.

He knew that if the Avengers were needed he'd be the Hulk once more.

He only hoped that this wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Little did he know that his hopes were in vain and that the world would need the Avengers

more than ever very soon.

But only Heimdall could possibly forsee something like that.


End file.
